Insomnia
by Alti'uin
Summary: Sequel to Overslept.


I'm baaack! And what is this? *turns around to pick up a package* Is this what I think it is? *Examines the object* Yes it is. *looks up* It's a sequel all wrapped and ready to be opened! What was that? I just revealed what it was?! … um, oops?

Lol, I'm happy for the patient waiting and I hope you all didn't wait in vain. So here is the sequel to Overslept... Hm... now I have two stories I am now actively updating *eyes widen* I wonder if I can handle it ;) Anyway enough of my talking. On with the chapter

Disclaimer: The broken record strikes again! I do not in any way, shape, or form own Drizzt Do'Urden or any other characters of R.A. Salvatore's.

Chapter 1

**Drizzt**

Peering over the rock he was currently hiding behind, Drizzt focused on the camp full of thieves. His glowing eyes picked up as many details as he could before ducking behind the rock again. The process was repeated a few more times, in order to prevent anyone noticing the glow of his infra-vision.

The party had been called out for an assignment. A village was being attacked and many of the women and girls were being stolen as well as their food and other goods.

The sounds of sobs and screams reached his pointed ears. Drizzt's lavender eyes turned to the side, where the kidnapped girls were tied up. One of them was being dragged away by a man, towards the tents where more screams were coming from.

The drow grimaced at the sight, but remained hidden, his job was to spy, not to attack... yet. His eyes searched around some more, before landing on the edge of the camp, where a figure was knealing down before some objects that looked like... totems? He couldn't see them clearly from this distance. He needed to get closer. Guenhwyvarwould have been a nice help on this assignment, but she was currently resting from their last one just a day ago.

Drizzt krept closer, slinking behind a tree. The objects weren't totems that he had ever seen. They were carved pieces of wood with things dangling from it. Crystals and... were those mint leaves? He could smell the fragrance of it from here. Drizzt looked around some more, but nothing else stuck out to him.

With a silent swish of his cloak the drow turned away to where the rest of the group was waiting for him and Kellindil to return. The elf had gone to the opposite side of the camp to stake out their target: Thernus Nels. The leader of the rogues that terrorized the area. If they could capture him, then it would be a lot easier, in the long run, to rid the towns of such a menace. Plus it would be a lot easier for the elf to blend in with the thieves, instead of Drizzt. The band did not have any drow, but there were plenty of elves joining in, especially young males.

The drow was silent as he weaved through the trees, heading for the clearing they had stationed at earlier. The drow paused before entering, giving a brief whistled caw, to signal it was him. Once he received the coo of a dove in return, Drizzt entered their hideout.

The clearing wasn't much to look at, but it was big enough to for 6 people to lay in comfortable. Gabriel was positioned as look out in one of the trees, a bow in hand, while Dove and Darda hid in the shadows. Fret was not with them this time, the dwarf was perfectly content on not being "dragged along on some filthy man-hunt, no matter how much it will help the citizens."

Kellindil was back already. Currently decked out in what was roughly the theives' garb. All his clothing was black, with fingerless gloves and a bandana tied around his head. He was currently sitting in the middle of the clearing, calmly playing with one of the knives that he had (instead of his usual sword) to help complete his disguise.

"The girls are here, but there are much more than were reported missing." Drizzt reported.

Kellindil looked up when the drow spoke, "I wasn't able to locate Nels, but he is suppose to be nearby if a drunk thief can be trusted."

The three other party members absorbed the information. The two elves waited for Dove to speak, Drizzt plopping down with Kell while they waited.

Kellindil smiled at the drow, receiving one in return. Ever since Drizzt's acceptance into the party, Kellindil had been treating him more and more like a brother, helping him with the common language and being just a little over protective of him. Checking to make sure that Drizzt's cowl was pulled up fully when in unfamiliar territory or staying near during battle. All subtle acts, of course, because Drizzt, not use to the behavior of a surface brother, grew irritated quickly at being coddled by the older elf.

For Drizzt it was impossible to not suspect a motive behind the actions, even though he knew better. Old habits die hard after all.

Dove was still thinking of what to do, when a scream rent the air. Everyone flinched in surprise, the two elves flinched out of pain from the high tones piercing their ears, but anger was in burning in everyone's eyes. They all knew what those screams were. Dove grimaced at the pain filled cries, before releasing a sigh, "There are too many for just us 5 to handle. Even if there were more of us, we can't start any sort of attack until we _know_ Nels is there. Otherwise he will be made aware we are after him and try to slip away before we even come close to him."

Drizzt, still mad about the girl's predicament for it unearthed memories of Lauda, smiled at this, "Attack? Perhaps not, but whoever said we had to attack in order to do a rescue?"

The drow's smile was instantly infecting the others' faces at his words. Dove grinned as she faced their dark companion, "What do you have in mind?"

"I noticed some things around the edge of their camp, and I think it is safe to say that we are dealing with a superstitious lot. There were pieces of wood with crystals and mint leaves dangling from them."

Gabriel laughed at that, "Thieves that are superstitious? That's a new one."

"Yes they are superstitious, there was one bowing before them not too long ago. If we do this right, we might make most of them go running. However, Nels isn't just going to leave all of that loot he had stolen, he's bound to stay and protect it. So here's my plan..."

A/N:

Short, I know, but I wanted to get this out before Christmas. So consider this a gift to all of my faithful readers who have encouraged me to keep writing.

I kept trying to think of something else for the title, but this one just kept popping up whenever I tried to think of something else. So the title doesn't really have anything to do with the plot (as of yet anyway).

Review is just growing up. I'm so proud! He's still the tike of trouble, but he's _my_ tike of trouble. However, because of this I can't leave him home alone yet. Will you please baby-sit him while I... um... *coughs while looking in Review's direction* do some... uh... errands? Yeah that's it, errands. *wink*


End file.
